Unaired Pilot
This Pilot is an episode of the series Charmed that never aired. Starring * Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Lori Rom as Phoebe Halliwell * Chris Boyd as Inspector Andy Trudeau Guest Starring * Eric Scott Woods as Jeremy Burns * Matthew Ashford as Roger * Chris Flanders as Chef Moore Co-Starring * Lonnie Partridge as Serena Fredrick Summary Prue and Piper are living in their grandmother's house after her death, and Phoebe joins them after leaving New York destitute. Prue quits her job at the museum after her ex-fiancé steals her project, and Piper gets a job at a restaurant. Led by their childhood spirit board, Phoebe finds the Book of Shadows in the attic and reads the incantation that brings the three sisters their powers. Prue becomes reacquainted with her old childhood love, Andy. Just as they are learning that they are the Charmed Ones, they have to fight a warlock who has been killing witches all over San Francisco and stealing their powers... and the warlock turns out to be Piper's boyfriend Jeremy. The three sisters get a cat from one of the murdered witches. Prue has the power to move objects, Piper to freeze time and Phoebe to see the future. Screencaps 0074.png|Prue fixing the chandelier 0096.png|Prue and Piper 0118.png|Inside the manor 0186.png|The kitchen 0196.png|The original Phoebe 0143.png|The original Andy 0266.png|The Spirit Board 0359.png|The attic 0372.png|Inside the attic 0376.png|A light shines on the Book of Shadows 0401.png|Phoebe finds the Book of Shadows 0411.png|Front page of the Book of Shadows 0431.png|Prue and Piper 0439.png|Entry to Invoke the Power of Three 0426.png|Reading the entry to invoke the Power of Three 0449.png|The Power of Three is born 0536.png|Photo of the Sisters 0461.png|The sister's come together 0486.png|Prue reading the Book of Shadows 0519.png|Phoebe, Prue and Piper Unaired.jpg|Prue, Piper and Phoebe Notes * This unaired pilot was shot in the actual Manor that is shown on the show. Only the attic was a set because the attic in the original house is locked off .After replacing Lori Rom, the show moved to the sound studio where the attic was set. * This unaired pilot is basically the same as the first episode Something Wicca This Way Comes except for the characters Phoebe, Andy and Darryl; the first two were portrayed by different actors and the last didn't exist. * When Prue closes the door in this Episode, she used her hand and no wooshing noise sounded. * Piper's freezing powers sound was different. * Jeremy creates a snake-kind version of himslef while still being downstairs. The snake has Jeremy's head and turns into a whirlwind when he hits them. This was left out the aired version. * Lori Rom left Charmed because of personal reasons. Executive producer Aaron Spelling asked Alyssa Milano, whom he knew from Melrose Place, to replace Rom as "Phoebe" and she accepted. * In this epsiode Prue, Piper, and Phoebe hang onto pole in the attic, but in the first episode, Something Wicca This Way Comes, there is no pole in the attic. * The Unaired Pilot is 32 mins. and 30 secs. long as it was just to present Charmed. After hiring Alyssa Milano they taped all scenes of Lori Rom again and added more to make it an hour long show. * The unaired pilot features totally different music then Something Wicca This Way Comes. The music used in the unaired version is more dramatic then the music from the aired version. * This episode includes the Book of Shadows however the page that gives the girls their powers is far less impressive and simple, this could be due to the fact that this episode was merely for selling to the WB and less effort was put into design. The spell itself had differences as well. So were the words "Gods" and "Work" first "Spells" and "Gift". * The binding of the Book of Shadows seems different. * The effect used for Phoebe's first premonition is different to the 'zoom in' effect we see used for the aired version. * It seems that Phoebe's power was not planned to be triggered by touching objects, as we are not shown an example of this. Phoebe simply gets the premonitions when she needs them. * In the Unaired Pilot, Prue seems to be afraid to cast "The Power Of Three Spell" and that slows down Jeremy's death, unlike the Alyssa Milano-version, where she starts casting the spell immediately. * Unlike the aired pilot, Prue does not start chanting the Power of Three Spell, but Phoebe does. The writers presumably changed the scene as Prue was seen as the strong sister and leader of the group. * In one of the promos of the Unaired version of Something Wicca This Way Comes, the three sisters (Shannen, Holly and Lori) have the B.o.S the other way around (see the Triquetra in the book) *Brad Kern wanted to include the unaired pilot on the season 8 DVD as part of the extras. Although it was never included on the season 8 extra's, it was part of the Bonus CD of the DVD BoS Collection (region 1). Promotional Pictures 102.jpg|WB's promo lorie.jpg 101.jpg casts1012.jpg Quotes :Prue: Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future. :Piper: I really think Phoebe's coming around. :Prue: Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news. ---- :Phoebe: According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren. :Piper: And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible. ---- :Piper: Besides Grams wasn't a witch, and neither was mom. So take that Nancy Drew. :Phoebe: We are the protectors of the innocent, we're known as the Charmed Ones! :Piper: Mh-hmmm. :Phoebe: And I beg to differ about Grams. ---- ::(Prue used her power to flick Jeremy to a wall and on the ground) :Jeremy: Cool parlor trick bitch. You were always the tough one, weren't you Prue. You didn't even cry at mommy's funeral. :Prue: And I won't be crying at yours! ::(Prue uses her power again to flick Jeremy backwards to a wall) ---- 000